nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Infinity Stones Collected
Disney Heroes Episode: Infinity Stones Collected Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, our Heroes plan to get the Time Infinity Stone including the Ancient Weapon called the 'Infinity Sword' before Thanos & the First Order does. Along the mission, Goku helps Ann Possible and her daughter Kim on how to use the final level of Super Saiyan God form called Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct. But whatever happens, a major change of event will test the Heroes to their limit. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with the Heroes & Avengers in a Rebel Spaceship heading for planet Saturn as Ann Possible tells the team that the Time Infinity Stone on Saturn's Earth-like planet Titan, and she reminds them that it must be collected before the First Order does. Elastigirl contacts the Team with a phone call and reminds them to use their Game Plan by getting Thanos's Infinity Gauntlet and they'll succeed in their mission without problems. At the same time on planet Titan near the orbit of Saturn, Thanos and Kylo Ren bring Gamora to a large cliff with the Ancient symbol of the Soul Stone and it can be created by making a sacrifice of an loved one. Thanos decides to sacrifice Gamora, and he throws her daughter off the cliff to her death. Then in a flash of light, he collects the Soul Infinity Stone & also a map that will lead him to the Infinity Sword. Act 2 At a safe distance, Star-Lord discuss that they should do his version of the plan on getting the Infinity Gauntlet off Thanos with Sora, Kairi and Riku's help. Plus Doctor Strange uses the Time Infinity Stone to see outcomes of the battles to destroy that Enemy, and out of 14 Million, there was only 1 Win. Ann Possible, Caulifla and Cabba finds the Infinity Sword with the Gauntlet symbol on it, and when she pulls it out with both her hands, her flow of energy went into her since she's wearing the right-handed Gauntlet. As the Heroes took their safe positions, Thanos arrives to tell Ann, Kim, Cale, Akima and Dr. Strange about his home planet Titan, he used Geocide to prevent extinction and he also took young Gamora in to become her father. Then the Heroes attack Thanos with a Surprise move and the battle begins, then the Heroes gained the Upperhand by controlling Thanos with help from Iron Spider, Star-Lord, Sora, Kairi, Doctor Strange and Mantis. As Iron Man and Iron Spider tries to pull the Infinity Gauntlet off, Star-Lord tells Thanos to explain Gamora's whereabout. But Nebula tells them that Thanos has sacrificed Gamora to get the Soul Stone. Star-Lord attacks Thanos upset and as Iron Man, Sora, Kairi, Goku & Vegeta restrain him, Thanos breaks free and uses his Infinity Gauntlet to crumble a small Moon & throws the Debris at the Heroes. The Team Luckily avoid the incoming Fireballs and got across from the debris as Thanos advances his attack. Act 3 As Thanos defeats Donald Duck, Goofy and King Mickey, Axle/Lea demands him not to erase half of Life in the Normal Universe. But the mad titan wasted no words as he uses the laser circle to injure Axle, then before he can attack Kairi & Sora. Iron Man and Doctor Strange protects them as they try to stop him, but he defeats them both that causes Ann Possible to get angry & then she transforms into her Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct form, but at 1/3 of her full power. She tests her new powers by attacking Thanos with an Upperhook, a fast Body-slam and an energy Wave attack, Doctor Strange demands Thanos to bargain. But he uses his Infinity Gauntlet Powers to send a 2-Mile Asteroid towards the area, Doctor Strange uses the Time Infinity Stone to create a Time Loop before the Asteroid struck going back to 1 minute ago. Doctor Strange tells Thanos to spare Iron Man's life and he'll end the Time Loop & also give him the Time Stone, he agrees and collects the Time Stone as he placed it on the Infinity Gauntlet. He snaps his fingers and teleports before Star-Lord & Sora can attack him. Star-Lord, Drax, Mantis, Axle/Lea, Riku, Doctor Strange and Iron Spider gets erased including 50% of Life in the Universe leaving the Heroes very worried, then they head to the large Avengers Spaceship. At the same time, Rey explain that the Infinity Sword with the Right-hand Infinity Gauntlet with the Soul Stone on it that Ann is wearing could resurrect the Avengers including Carl Grimes. At Earth, Nick Fury sends a S.O.S call to Captain Marvel with his Pager before he and Maria Hill got erased by Thanos's Snap effect. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Avengers Tower on a cold October morning, our Heroes were gathered for a meeting by Tony Stark) Tony Stark: 'We found the Time Infinity Stone on planet Titan, it's in the orbit of planet Saturn, and Kylo Ren has placed it there for Thanos to collect.' Thor: 'We must get it before he does, but the Avengers won't be going alone' Ann Possible: 'So you want me and my Daughter to head for planet Titan, and get the Time Stone before Thanos does?' Goku: 'It's gonna be a dangerous mission, but if we work together...then there's a chance you can learn to transform a new level of Super Saiyan God. It's called Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct' Vegeta: 'Kakarrot and I learned about it from Beerus during the battle in Tokyo, now you must learn to reach that level' Kim Possible: 'We're ready for anything, but we gotta save Gamora and get the Infinity Gauntlet off of Thanos' Kairi: 'We'll go with you also, you're gonna need all the help we can get' Rey: (She shows up) 'I got Thanos on Radar, and he's traveling across the Asteroid Belt heading for Saturn's moon called Titan.' Beerus: 'Then I suggest you go there now before he arrives there' Elastigirl: (She contacts Ann with her Phone while in the S.H.I.E.L.D Hotel Room) 'If Thanos plans to destroy Tony Stark, just give him the Time Stone, if the plan doesn't work' (Ann Possible): 'It won't be easy, but I'll see what I can do' Akima: 'The Infinity Sword is on Titan, just collect the weapon before Thanos does, we'll cover you' Caulifla: 'Me and Cabba will assist your Team to make sure Ann gets the Infinity Sword' Ann Possible: 'Let's do it to it' Tony Stark: 'Avengers, assemble' (Then they set up for their mission to planet Titan) Iron Spider: 'I'm ready to help the Team' Tony Stark: 'All right, kid. You're an Avenger now' Gamora: 'Thanos, don't do this. Destroying half of all Life in the Universe isn't gonna change things' Thanos: 'That doesn't matter. Once all 6 Infinity Stones are found, I would snap my Fingers...and half of all Life in the Universe will cease to exist. Then I can watch the Sunrise' Gamora: 'This is not what I wanted for you to do. You failed, and you want to know why? Because you loved nothing!' Kylo Ren: 'We're short on time here, just get the Soul Stone' Thanos: (He drops a sad tear, then understands what he has to do) 'I ignored my Destiny once, and I cannot do that again...even for you.' (Gamora tries to use her small Knife to sacrifice herself, but it shows bubbles from her small weapon) Thanos: 'I'm sorry, Gamora' (He grabs Gamora) Gamora: 'NO!' (But she is tossed off the cliff to her death) (Thanos collects the Soul Infinity Stone and placed it on the Infinity Gauntlet he's wearing) Thanos: 'Excellent. 5 down and only 1 Stone to go' Kylo Ren: 'The Heroes are on this planet now looking for the Infinity Sword....wipe them out...all of them' Doctor Strange: 'I've see all outcomes of the Future in the battle against Thanos' Ann Possible: 'How many are there?' Doctor Strange: '14,000,605' Kairi: 'That's a lot of outcomes' Caulifla: 'The odds of destroying Thanos are Massive' Iron Man: 'So how many did we Win?' Doctor Strange: (He replies) 'Only 1' Iron Man: 'Thanos is coming to get the Time Stone, so here's the Game Plan. We'll attack him with the Infinity Sword, knock him out cold, grab the Gauntlet and bail before he recovers... (Drax yawns) are you yawning? Haven't you hear a word I told you?' Drax: 'I missed the first Paragraph of your plan' Spider-Man: 'If he attacks us with a different Angle, we'll have to use 'Divide and Attack' in the other direction on him' Star-Lord: 'Let's talk about this plan of yours. I think this is good, except that it sucks. So let me do my Version of the plan, and that way, it might be really good.' Ann Possible: 'I agree with ya' Iron Man: 'Wow' (News Reporter): 'We have a report that Thanos has 5 Infinity Stones and plans to attack the Avengers on Saturn's Earth-like planet Titan, also known as his home-planet. So far, the United States might be effected by Thanos's snap once he gets the Final Infinity Stone. If this happens, then it looks like this could be the last curtain call for not only America, but for the entire World' Thanos: (He appears from a portal wearing the Infinity Gauntlet that has 5 Stones on it) 'Congratulations for getting the Time Stone, it didn't took you long enough. Now we're in a tight schedule for me to reshape the Universe...so hand it over, and I will spare most of your lives.' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'If you really want the Time Infinity Stone, you're gonna have to fight us first' (She & Kim powers up to Super Saiyan Blue) Dr. Strange: 'Careful, Ann. He's very powerful.' Cale: 'I take it that you're not much of a 'Thanos'.' Thanos: 'But before I battle your Team, I want to tell you about the story of my home planet Titan...on the orbit of Saturn' Akima: 'So your home planet was peaceful back then?' (Thanos uses the Infinity Gauntlet to show the beautiful Ancient City) Thanos: 'Titan was one of most planets in the Solar System. Too many mouths, not enough to go around. And when we faced Extinction...I offered an Solution' Dr. Strange: 'Genocide' Thanos: 'Correct, Dr. Strange. At random, dispassionate fair. Rich & poor alike, and they called me a Madman. What I just predict has come to pass... (They came back to Reality) I call that Mercy' Cale: (He contacts Iron Man with his Device) 'Tony Stark, anytime now...' Super Saiyan Blue Kim Possible: 'So you're a survivor who wants to murder half of all Life in the Universe' Thanos: 'Yes. That is why the hardest choices must require the strongest wills' Dr. Strange: 'I think you'll find out that our will is equal to yours' Thanos: 'Our? Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'Now, Goku!' (Goku, Iron Man and Vegeta uses their energy to send an large rock onto Thanos) Iron Man: 'That was quick enough' Star-Lord: 'It became your goal to make him upset' (Thanos comes out of the rubble) Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'Here we go, guys. Now let's get him!' Star-Lord: 'Prepare yourselves, it's about to get intense' Spider-Man: 'If you will not back down, Thanos....then we'll have to attack you' Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'Get ready to strike with everything you got.' (He and Vegeta goes full power) Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta: 'Let's give him a beating' Thanos: 'So be it then, but remember this...you're asking for a early death sentence' Sora: 'I don't think so!' Thanos: 'Now it's time for me to crush the Avengers. (He powers up his Infinity Gauntlet as the tiny volcanic Moon that orbits planet Titan crumbles to millions of tiny pieces) Prepare yourselves for your demise!' (Evil laugh) Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'Clear the area!' Kairi: 'He's about to throw a tiny Volcanic Moon!' Thanos: 'Catch this' (Then he throws it as a wave of Fireballs fly through) Riku: 'Take cover!' Iron Man: 'Goku, you and Vegeta take out the incoming debris. I'll hold off Thanos' (He uses his weapon device) Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'No problem' Caulifla: 'Now that you found the Infinity Sword, how about you pull it out' Ann Possible: 'I'm about to take the full force of this weapon, but I can do this' (She powers up to Super Saiyan) Cabba: 'I hope this works' Spider-Man: (He Web-Swings across incoming Debris & a few Fireballs) 'You're gonna have to do better than that, Thanos' (Then he uses a Web-Zip to knock Thanos off a Rock Platform) Iron Spider: (He rescues Mantis) 'Not to worry, I got you...Mantis' (Ann, Iron Spider, Iron Man, Kairi, Sora, Spider-Man, Kim, and Doctor Strange hold Thanos) Star-Lord: (He walks to Thanos) 'I'm gonna tell you once, Thanos...what did you do to Gamora?' Thanos: 'There was Lost...a Sacrifice' Kairi: 'Thanos is mourning the lost of a family member' Drax: 'What does this Monster has to mourn?!' Iron Man: 'We gotta get his Gauntlet off' Iron Spider: 'I'm on it' (He and Iron Man grab the Infinity Gauntlet, then they start pulling it) Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'It's a trick, don't trust him' Star-Lord: 'Tell me NOW!' Mantis: (She senses Thanos's mind with her hand) 'He's in anguish' Super Saiyan Blue Kim Possible: 'Anguish? What is he saying?' Nebula: 'Thanos has sacrificed Gamora to get the Soul Stone, and also a Map to the location of the Infinity Sword....Ann has the weapon with her' Sora: 'Now Kylo Ren is gonna know where we're at' Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta: 'He killed Gamora?' (He becomes worried) Iron Man: 'Star-Lord, you gotta cool it right now. Just stay focused, do not engage! We almost got this off! Star-Lord: 'What?! Tell me she's lying!' Thanos: 'I wasn't lying' Star-Lord: 'No... (Then he snaps) No, you didn't!' (He beats up Thanos) Super Saiyan Caulifla: 'Star-Lord, wait!' Kairi: 'What are you doing!?' Iron Man: (He, Sora, Kairi, Goku & Vegeta holds back Star-Lord) 'Calm down' Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'Everyone, Thanos is gonna attack!' (But then Thanos comes out of Mantis's control) Akima: 'Clear the enemy!' Thanos: 'You just made a mistake' (He breaks free and send a few Heroes across) (Dr. Strange uses his magic to create Mini-Portals as Spider-Man leaps across attacking Thanos) Spider-Man: 'Watch this....Right hook. (He punch Thanos as he enters a mini-portal and comes out another with a Upperkick) Left Upperkick. (But Thanos grabs him on the neck) Uh-oh' Thanos: (He slams Spider-Man on the ground) 'Little Insect' (Nebula arrives by crash-landing her mini-ship near Thanos and she confronts him) Nebula: 'You should had killed me' Thanos: 'Well, it would have been a waste of parts' Thanos: 'Tony Stark, you have my Respect....When this is over, half of Mankind will exist...I hope the people of Earth will remember you' (He aims his Infinity Gauntlet to deliver the Finishing Blow) Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'No....NO! (She stands up upset as her power increases) I won't...let you...destroy half of all Life in the Universe!. I will not let this....HAPPEN!!!' (Screaming in anger) (Then she goes into a transformation) Thanos: (He got sent by the energy wave, but regained balance) 'What?' (1 minute later, Ann appears in her Ultra Instinct Form with blue-sliver aura around her) Iron Man: 'No way' Spider-Man: 'The plan worked' Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'Ann has finally did it, she's reached the final form of a Super Saiyan God' Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta: 'It's the Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Form' Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Ann Possible: 'Thanos, my new form can't last long...now let's see what you can really do with your Gauntlet. Show me your Full Power' Thanos: 'I was gonna destroy planet Titan with the 2 Mile-Wide Asteroid, but I can wait a little longer. Now let's battle' Axle/Lea: 'I won't let you succeed, Thanos. You will never win by wiping out half of all Life In the Universe' Thanos: 'Sorry, Axle. But I am going to succeed on winning against the Avengers' (Then he uses the Mini-Laser blasts attack at Axle) Axle/Lea: (Screaming) Spider-Man: 'NO!' (Then Axle fell on the ground injured) (As Thanos takes the Eye Device that Doctor Strange is wearing, it reveals a fake) (Then Iron Man throws a small device to block the Infinity Gauntlet as Ann, Kim, Sora & Kairi team up) Iron Man: (He prepares to attack Thanos) 'You throw another Moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it' Thanos: 'Tony Stark' Iron Man: 'You know me?' Thanos: 'You're not the only one cursed with Knowledge' Iron Man: 'The only curse is you' (He fires Mini-Missiles at Thanos) Thanos: 'Aw, come on!' (He blocks the attack) Thanos: (He gets punched by Iron Man) 'All this for a drop of blood?' (Then Thanos flips Iron Man to the ground and he uses his power punch to remove the Iron Man's Mark-50 helmet) (Iron Man protects Ann Possible and Kairi as he uses the Advanced Dagger, but Thanos grabs it and injures him with a stab on the chest) Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Ann Possible: 'Dr. Strange...if you have your Time Stone, now's the time to use your Time-Loop' Dr. Strange: 'Here goes nothing' (He uses the Time Stone on his device and activate the Time-Loop) (Then Thanos throws the large 2 mile-wide Asteroid towards planet Titan as the Time-Loop skips back to 1 minute ago) Thanos: 'What is this?' Dr. Strange: 'Thanos...I've come to bargain' Thanos: 'This trick won't work' (He crumbles the 2 mile-wide Asteroid with his Gauntlet and sends a massive wave of Fireballs) (Before the large Fireball struck near the Team, the Time-Loop skips back again) Doctor Strange: 'Thanos...I've come to bargain' Thanos: 'Oh-no... (He sees that Doctor Strange activated the Time-Loop with the Time Infinity Stone) you used a Time-Loop to prevent yourselves getting killed?' Doctor Strange: 'Yes, I have' Thanos: (He grabs Iron Man) 'I will give you a choice, Ann Possible. Hand the Time Stone over to me...and I will spare Tony Stark's life' Doctor Strange: 'Just spare him...and I'll give it to you' Thanos: 'Very well...but no tricks' Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Ann Possible: 'Go ahead, Doctor Strange. Give him what he wants' Iron Man: 'Don't do this' Doctor Strange: 'So be it... (He toss the Time infinity Stone to Thanos) now release him' Thanos: 'As you wish. (He releases Iron Man and placed the Time Stone on his Gauntlet) Now that the Infinity Gauntlet is complete with all 6 Stones, I must get back to my Spaceship, and you get to watch a few more Avengers get erased.' (Evil laugh) Kairi: 'Oh-no, Thanos has succeeded!' Star-Lord: 'Did we lose?' Iron Man: 'Why did you do that?' Dr. Strange: 'We're in the Endgame now' (Then Thanos snap his fingers on the Infinity Gauntlet and teleports back to his Spaceship before Star-Lord & Sora can attack) Sora: 'I didn't stop him in time!' Axle/Lea: 'Oh-no' (He gets erased) Doctor Strange: (He starts to get erased) 'Tony Stark....there was no other way' (Then he disappears) Star-Lord: 'Aw, man.' (He gets erased) (Then Drax & Mantis disappear into dust) Kairi: 'This can't be happening!' (She starts to form tears) Riku: 'Sora, Kairi...It's up to you now' (Then he gets erased also) Sora: 'Riku, no!' Iron Spider: 'I don't feel so well...Guys, what's happening?' (Iron Man & Kairi comforts him) Kairi: 'Don't die on me, Iron Spider!' Iron Spider: (Crying) I don't want to go! Kairi, please, I don't wanna go! (He collapses into the ground as he starts to disappear as Iron Man, Sora, Kairi & Spider-Man watched) Tony, I'm sorry...' (Then he vanished into dust) Nebula: 'Thanos has finally done it' Sora: 'AAH!' (He slams both his fist on the ground sad) Kairi: (Crying) (She comforts Sora) 'I'm sorry, Sora. We tried our best, but it wasn't enough! And now, Riku got erased also!' Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'That monster! We failed again!' (He slams his fists at the cliff angry) Iron Man: 'It's not your fault, Kylo Ren is the one who planned the trap, and we're gonna make him & Thanos pay for what they done' Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta: 'That doesn't matter! He won and we lost. It's over!' (Then he fires his Final Flash attack in anger by destroying a large abandoned ship) (On the large Rebel Spaceship heading for Earth in Lightspeed, Ann Possible is healed by Goku's Sensu Bean) Ann Possible: 'Thanks, Goku. I thought I've learned my Ultra Instinct Form, but I didn't reached Full Power' Goku: 'You will, but in the meantime, you'll need some more training' Tony Stark: 'We lost to Thanos, he has all 6 Infinity Stones, plus 50% of all life including Riku & Axle is erased...and Gamora is killed' Kim Possible: 'Then it's over, the Team is finished' Spider-Man: 'After everything we have been through, that's how it ends? I don't... (He slams his fist at every wall angry) just...believe IT!' (Then he slams both fists on the ground sad) Kairi: 'But we got the Soul Stone & the Infinity Sword you can use to combat Thanos' Goku: 'That's not gonna be enough' Rey: 'But the Right-hand Infinity Gauntlet that Ann is wearing can also bring people back to life with the Soul Stone on it. I bet the people got erased is being trapped in that Stone' Ann Possible: (Gasp Happy!) 'That's it! I figured it out! We can use it to Resurrect half of Mankind & the fallen Avengers in the Universe back to life, you're a genius' Tony Stark: 'What can I say? I've wanted to learn new Weapons' Thor: 'Then let's head for Earth and plan a new idea' Sora: 'We're gonna finish off Thanos and restore half of Life in the Universe' (Last Lines of the Episode) (Nick Fury and Maria Hill is driving on a street in Downtown Atlanta when the car quickly stopped) Crowd: (Panicking) Nick Fury: 'How bad is it?' Maria Hill: 'We're at Code Red-Level 3' Nick Fury: 'Contact Hawkeye, Ant-Man and Pepper Potts-Stark' (A few people disappear as the helicopter crashed into a Skyscraper) Nick Fury: (Maria Hill disappears into ash) 'Oh-no... (He pulls out a small device as he starts to disappear into ash, but he quickly press the button) Good luck' (Then he disappears) (The tracking device reveals a symbol of Captain Marvel) Gallery Mara Jade informs that the Avengers got the Infinity Sword.jpg|Mara Jade tells the Team that the Avengers got the Infinity Sword Iron Spider meets Dr. Strange.jpg|Iron Spider meets Dr Strange Tony Stark said to Thanos 'I will never join you'.png|Tony Stark told Thanos that he'll never join him Spider-Man web-swings from incoming fireball debris from planet Titan's small moon that got blown up.png|Spider-Man web-swings from incoming fireball and debris Super Saiyan Caulifla asks Cabba to use a Defense Move on Thanos.jpg|Super Saiyan Caulifla told Cabba that the Infinity Sword is on the stone with the Avengers symbol on it Ann Possible in her Super Saiyan Blue form yells at Thanos by saying 'Now you will pay for what you done!'.png|Ann Possible in her Super Saiyan Blue Form confronts Thanos Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Donald Duck is worried.png|Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Donald Duck are worried Iron Man in his Mark-50 suit prepares to attack Thanos in the climax of the battle.png|Iron Man in his Mark-50 suit attacks Thanos Kairi sees Lea's dead body after Thanos's Snap.png|Kairi is worried after Thanos injured Lea Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Space Travel Category:Teamwork Category:Sports Category:Hope